


Honey Bun Bun

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Wonho craves for a certain brand of chips past midnight and Hyungwon accompanies him to the convenience store. Something happens along the way.





	

It’s late. So late. Neither Hyungwon nor Wonho knows exactly what time it is, but for sure it is past midnight. The streets are empty and the neighborhood has become eerily quiet. The convenience store they frequent to has long closed by then, and if they were in their right mind, whatever it is that they want to buy surely could wait until tomorrow.

But Wonho is craving for a certain brand of chips that night, and Hyungwon is not famous for his ability to say no to Wonho. Walking down the empty road in odd hours is just bound to happen.

They walk in silence for a few minutes—grinning ridiculously because this little adventure excites them—then Wonho decides that it’s too quiet for his liking. “Hey, say something.”

Hyungwon scoffs. He stretches his body and does as he’s told. “Something.”

Wonho rolls his eyes and laughs. He pushes Hyungwon’s shoulder and says, “Not funny.”

“Well, you laugh,” Hyungwon points out, laughing too.

Wohno laughs harder—he’s that weak for Hyungwon. He shakes his head and pockets his bare hands, feeling the air colder than he has expected it to be.

Hyungwon steals a glance to Wonho’s pocketed hands. He briefly thinks if he should take Wonho’s hands in his, but he shudders only by thinking it. It would be way too cheesy. Even for them. Trying to shake the thought away for now, Hyungwon decides to go to the topic he hasn’t gotten the chance to bring up until now. “Hey, hyung?”

“Yeah?” Wonho peeks from under his fringe.

Hungwon really wants to move the fringe aside because it really looks like it is poking to Wonho’s eyes, but Wonho looks kind of cute like this so he lets it be. “So, you’re same-age-friends with Minhyuk now? He doesn’t need to call you hyung anymore?”

“That’s right,” Wonho grins wide. He really likes this idea, for one reason or another.

“You do realize that it means you’re same-age-friends with Minhyuk’s same-age-friends too, right? Like... _me_ , for example,” Hyungwon proceeds, shooting amused look at Wonho.

“Of course!” Wonho laughs. He takes out his hand from his pocket and swings his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders. “Come to think about it, you are the only one who hasn’t tried calling me without hyung. Minhyuk and Kihyun have had too much fun about it.”

Hyungwon swats Wonho’s hand off of his shoulder. It’s freezing cold. “Should I try?” Hyungwon chuckles.

“Please. Be my guest,” Wonho bows playfully.

“Okay,” Hyungwon clears his throat. “Wonho,” he tries, feeling the name roll on his tongue.

Wonho cringes. He sighs and shakes his head.

Hyungwon’s heart falls. Wonho doesn’t look like he likes it.

“As I thought, it still sounds odd coming from you,” Wonho says. His tone is apologetic. His expression is serious all of the sudden and he stares straight up ahead, not at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon kicks a pebble and forces himself to laugh. “It’s okay,” he says, even though it’s _not_ , “My birthday is closer to Jooheon’s anyway, it should be weird if we are suddenly same-age-friends.”

“No, it’s not that,” Wonho shakes his head sharply. “It still sounds... _too distant_ , so it’s not right.”

Hyungwon looks up. A smile is blooming slowly but steadily on his face. His thought was a complete opposite of what Wonho really thinks, and he’s glad about it. “Then, what should I call you?” he asks, “Hoseok?”

Wonho purses his lips. After a couple of seconds, he says, “Still sounds wrong.”

Hyungwon laughs fondly. “Hoseokkie? Hoseok-ah?”

“No, no, no,” Wonho shakes his head.

Hyungwon laughs again. He spots a vending machine ahead of them and gestures to Wonho that he’d make a stop there first. “Then, what?” he asks again.

“Hmmm,” Wonho acts like he’s thinking hard about it. He then smiles bright and tells, “Try ‘babe’.”

Hyungwon stops on his track. He gapes for a full second, finding it hard to believe what Wonho just said. Then, he bursts into laughter that he knows wouldn’t stop anytime soon. “Are you for real?”

Wonho stops too and turns to face Hyungwon. “You can try ‘darling’ too if you want to,” he says, still grinning wide. He waits for Hyungwon before resuming the walk.

“ _Darling_ ,” Hyungwon parrots and laughs even louder.

Wonho shoulders Hyungwon hard enough to make the younger stagger. “Stop laughing, I’m not joking.”

“Okay, okay.” Hyungwon takes a deep breath in order to calm his laughter down. “You’re more like”—laughter escapes from Hyungwon’s mouth again—“a _sweety pie_ , though. Don’t you agree?”

Wonho punches Hyungwon’s shoulder. His cheeks are reddening and it makes him look even cuter to Hyungwon.

“Or cinnamon roll.”

“Sheesh,” Wonho rolls his eyes.

“Or honey bunny. Ha. _Bunny_. See what I did there?” Hyungwon pokes Wonho’s side with his index finger. He takes faster steps to the side, approaching the vending machine. He inserts coins to it and picks a beverage. “That’s it. _Honey bunny_ sounds right.”

Wonho follows from behind. “No. You can go back to calling me hyung, thank you very much.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Aw. Look, my honey bun bun is sulking,” he teases while bending down to take the can of coffee that he purchased.

“ _Honey bun bun_? Really?” Wonho scoffs, feigning distaste.

“Yes. _My_ honey bun bun,” Hyungwon stands up straight again and grins. He resumes his walk, leading them back to the direction of the convenience store.

Wonho tails behind Hyungwon. “Like hell I’d let you call me that,” he says, trying hard to suppress his own grin. “Sheesh, let’s just forget it and walk faster instead. I want my honey butter chips.”

“Alright, alright,” Hyungwon chuckles. He turns around suddenly, making Wonho stop abruptly, almost bumping into him. With a tug, Hyungwon takes Wonho’s hands out of his pockets one by one. Then, he shoves a warm can of coffee to Wonho’s hand and clasps Wonho’s other hand over it. “Honey butter chips for my honey bun bun, right?” Hyungwon smiles gently and flicks the tip of Wonho’s nose with his finger before turning around and continuing the walk.

The coffee in Wonho’s hands is warm. And so are Wonho’s cheeks and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> (I was so reluctant to post this because Korean age-hierarchy and honorifics are something I always feel so lost in. If there's anything wrong in this, please do let me know! Thank you very much :D)


End file.
